Everlasting Fire
by edward15
Summary: Little did she know, something burned deep inside her, an everlasting fire filled with hatred and revenge, it would never disappear, and it would change her life forever.


Yo, this is my first fic. I bet it sucks, but oh well. Feel free to say what you want about it. I love flames, but if you like the story, compliment me all you want. Enjoy.  
  
Ginny Weasley walked to her first class on the second day of school. She had changed very much since her 4th year. She now was a beautiful young woman who was the now one of the most attractive girls at Hogwarts. She was mostly on her own nowadays since many thought she was homicidal. She really wasn't, she just wore black clothes, and dark makeup all the time. That doesn't mean she is homicidal. She had many boyfriends but all of them seemed to bore her out of her mind. They just weren't her type. Most of them just seemed like they cared what she talked about but really they just wanted to get her in bed with them. She believed the only guy she had not gone out on a date with was none other than Draco Malfoy, the sexiest most attractive guy in school. He had gone out with almost every girl in school except Ginny. Which was surprising seeing way more attractive then they girls he dated.  
  
Ginny walked into her advanced potions class and sat down in the back of the Slytherin side. Many people in Gryffindor were quite surprised to see her in 7th year potions with them, but for her to walk and sit down on the Slytherin side of the room, they were down right shocked. After Snape walked into the classroom though, they turned their attention off of her and to the potions master. He took one look at Ginny and snorted in disgust at her. "Class, Ginny Weasley is in our 7th year potions classroom because she passed an entrance exam at the end of her fifth year for advanced potions so she will be joining us for the rest of the year. Ron groaned and banged his head on the desk catching everybody's attention. Snape looked at him. "Mister Weasley, is there a problem with your sister being in the same class with you or are just extremely retarded?" Snape said crossing his arms and staring at Ron. Ron's head snapped up and his eyes went wide as he looked around him. "I think I'm just retarded." he said not wanting to hurt his little sisters feelings. All of the Slytherins snickered. "Right., now mister Weasley, because you interrupted, 4o points from Gryffindor and a detention for tomorrow night at midnight. Next time you interrupt my class, I will kick you out, is that understood?" Snape said. "Yes sir." Ron muttered.  
  
When class was over everyone but Ginny and Malfoy rushed out to get to lunch. Ginny slowly put all of her things away. She wasn't in a hurry to get to the great hall, particularily because she just wasn't hungry. Malfoy on the other hand was talking quietly to Snape and gesturing to Ginny. Snape nodded and strode into his office, his robes flying behind him. Malfoy walked over to Ginny and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped up, surprised that anyone was still in the classroom. She looked at Malfoy and stepped away from him, causing his hand to drop from her shoulder. "What do you want?" she asked giving him a disgusted look and continuing to put her books in her bag. He stepped closer as a smirk appeared on his face. "Snape has given me permission to be your Potions partner since I'm his best student. He thought since your a sixth year and new to this class that I could help you out a lot." he said in his low sultry voice. She shivered as his eyes pierced hers. She broke out of his gaze and closed her bag. "Excuse me, but I don't need help from anyone. Especially a slimy Slytherin serpent like you!" she spat out the last word and strode past him, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
As she got to the door a cool hand slipped tightly around her wrist and pulled her back. She squealed as Malfoy gripped her hands tightly behind her back and pressed his body against hers. "You'll pay for that you know." he said tightening his grip. Ginny grimaced and looked straight into his eyes, determined not to look afraid. "Do your worst, I dare you." she said squirming slightly. He put on an evil smirk and moved his face half an inch away from hers. "Oh I will Red, I will." suddenly his head shot forward and kissed Ginny roughly on the lips causing her to gasp and open her mouth slightly. He seized this opportunity and slid his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue with his. Ginny moaned and sank into his grasp. All of a sudden Ron walked into the classroom and looked around. "Ginny why haven't you come out of the classroom yet? I've been waiting for fi.... what the hell is going on here!?" he yelled. Ginny broke the kiss and spun around, looking at her brother who was fuming behind her, his ears glowing red. "Ron! Wha..What are you doing in here!?" she asked not noticing Malfoys hands that were encircled around her waist. Ron took a step forwards and exploded. "I was waiting for you outside! What the hell are you doing kissing Malfoy like that!? I thought you were better than that! I don't know how you could stand having that slimy toads lips on you! I guess your just a slut that plays with dangerous guys and gets pregnant like a disgusting whore!" he yelled putting his face right in front of hers. Hers and Malfoys mouth was agape and Ron had a triumphant smile on his face. That smile didn't last very long, for moments later Ginny's hand reached way back and slapped him full force. Tears welled up in her eyes and she ran from the room, slamming the door behind her. Malfoy cracked his knuckles and advanced on Ron, a malicious grin on his face. Ron gulped and stepped backwards, holding his face where Ginny slapped him.  
  
Ginny ran into a bathroom and collapsed on the floor next to a sink. She pulled her knees up and cried her heart out. 'I can't believe Ron called me a slut and a whore' she thought to herself. 'I hope he rots in hell, the nerve of him, accusing me of being a cheap whore! I can kiss Malfoy whenever I want, and I am NOT going to get pregnant!' she thought lifting her head up, more tears streaming down her face. She stood up and faced the mirror. Drying her face off, she looked into the mirror deep into her own eyes. Her mouth twisted into an evil smirk. "I'll show him how much I've changed." She said out loud to herself. Little did she know, something burned deep inside her, an everlasting fire filled with hatred and revenge, it would never disappear, and it would change her life forever. 


End file.
